


药

by Anisette642



Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 【乙女向】康纳×你 车车 下药梗
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697881
Kudos: 9





	药

你和康纳在一起的时候通常他都不会主动。除非是你给他下药的时候，他才回实在按耐不住，在你的撩拨下着急的入侵你的身体。那时候几乎是你最舒爽的时候。因为康纳总是会因为两者不契合而小心翼翼。  
当他几乎按耐不住情欲和叫嚣的硬挺，你只需要缓缓的按住他的腰，解开裤带，指腹在他腹肌上摩挲，他就会忍不住在唇齿里泄出你的名字。  
“康纳，你说……你喜不喜欢我？”  
你压低了嗓子在他耳边轻轻说着，然后含含糊糊的舔弄着他的耳垂。他的呼吸声愈来愈重，你感受到他整个人几乎都要趴在你的身上，把你牢牢禁锢在他和你身后的桌子中间  
你感受到他已经快要按捺不住，就轻轻地把他裤子脱下来，从他的小腹向下慢慢划去。这个男人平时羞得禁欲，好容易下了一回药，怎么也要吃够本啊。  
“康纳，来呀……”  
“白天……”康纳的喘息带火烫的温度喷洒在你的肩头，你抱住康纳健硕的胸膛，坐在桌子上吮吸啃咬他的耳垂。  
“没有关系，康纳，这儿没人来。”  
你含含糊糊的说了这句话，他便再也忍不住，没了衣料的阻隔，他也做不得什么前戏，就那么直挺挺的对准了将自己和你送进去。  
康纳人高马大，当然会顶得你一下子叫出声。你稍微有些后悔没有提前调调情，康纳又粗，这么猛烈的攻势叫人吃不消。你轻轻锤了他一下，可康纳在药效的影响下，那会在意这些？  
你喘息着抱着康纳的身子。火烫而坚实的肌肉让你很喜欢，你亲吻着他的胸膛，耳朵甚至能听见他胸膛里的心跳声。你试着抓了一把，平时康纳是羞于被你抓着他的胸的，现在他胸口两点已经硬得激凸。你在他乳尖轻轻舔吻，下一秒差点咬住——没有错，他开始动了。  
好歹让你适应了一会，康纳缓缓的在你体内抽送着。平时他吃着劲儿，怕伤了你，现在想着泄欲，每次都顶到最深。那粗长东西几乎要顶开子宫口。你这样想着，狠狠咬住了康纳的胸膛，康纳短促地喟叹一声，抓紧你的大腿讲全部的自己送进去，你瞬间叫出声。实在是太深了，平时居然是最合适的深度。你紧紧抓着康纳的胳膊，他甚至将你整个人抬起来，只有那么一处受力。  
你低头看见自己的小腹有隐隐的轮廓，几乎有些心惊地把手放在小腹上，他此时完完全全把你抱起来了——你和他紧紧贴着，小腹上清晰地感受到对方的形状与尺寸。有什么东西像是爆炸一样从小腹直冲天灵。你整个人都被康纳抱在怀里，他托着你的臀腿，一下一下的动作带着引力更加深入。你惊惶之下，又怕他太过分又怕自己掉下来，赶紧换了姿势搂紧了康纳的脖子。  
“康 ……康纳……轻点……”  
你好容易才从破碎的呻吟里找出里自己的声音，他睁开半眯着的眼睛，那双眸子里是你带着红晕的脸。你在他眼里看到了这样的自己被激得更加敏感，紧张之下，他的欲意逆流而上，满怀热烈地将你填满，从心至身。你张大嘴喘息着，他却还埋在你身体里，你感觉自己体内有不少东西，随着啾咕啾咕的声音水淋淋的滴落在桌子上。  
你还没缓过来，对方等不及一般的动作又剧烈的侵占着你的感官。他嘴里说着你不太懂的语言，你只能听懂最后一句是你的名字。快感让他搞笑渐渐消退，你看着他喘息着渐渐红了脸：“对不起，是我不好，我……”  
“不，不是你。这样没事。”  
你深知如果说了一丁点抱怨的话，他就会因为愧疚感再次禁欲下去。天知道这次吃不消的硬件条件给你带来了多少快感。  
你扭动了一下酸痛的腰肢，他这才从你身体里撤出来。身体里两人的东西没了人肉塞子，哗一下温暖的流出来，浸湿了桌面。你照着自己子宫的位置把东西慢慢推出来，他却带着歉疚把你抱起来，大手覆在你的小腹上：“我来吧…”  
你现在不能要孩子，康纳正因为把东西留在你身体里愧疚，大手不轻不重地缓缓按着你的小腹。也许是因为找对了地方，他竟按得你身子有股酥麻感。康纳抱着你去了浴室，热水放好了将你放进去，脸上几乎是明显的红晕。  
你撑着身子坐在浴桶里，叫他也进来洗。他点了点头进来，伸出一只手在你体内抠挖着剩余的东西。你哭笑不得，但是再来一次也不是不可以，就是不知道康纳有没有胆子了。


End file.
